Биг-Бэнд
7'7" 231 см |вес = 5000 lbs. (95 lbs. — органика) 2267 кг (43 кг — органика) |параметры тела = 170-160-150, диаметр 57 |любит = • хороший бит • крем для обуви • полировку меди • четырехголосную гармонию • осенние листья • понижение 5-й ступени • дух закона • джин • ясность |не любит = • панков • коррупцию • отсутствие звуковой гармонии • безразличие • электробритвы • смузи • узкие помещения |актёр озвучки = Rich Brown Tomokazu Sugita |shoryuken = BigBand }}Биг-Бэнд ( Big Band | ビッグバンド) когда-то был полицейским Нью-Меридиана по имени Бен Бёрдлэнд ( Ben Birdland), но в последствии был превращен в киборга доктором Эвианом из Лаборатории 8. Общая информация Биг-Бэнд — персонаж DLC для Skullgirls Encore, а также первый играбельный персонаж-мужчина. Поскольку Lab Zero достигли желаемого уровня пожертвований для Биг-Бэнда, он был бесплатным персонажем DLC для всех, которого можно было приобрести в течение ограниченного периода времени (первые 3 месяца после его выхода), но с тех пор он был добавлен в магазин для покупки. Биг-Бэнд начал развиваться, когда сбор средств достиг $375,000. В ходе сбора средств удалось собрать более $400,000, так что у него появилась своя арена и режим историиIndiegogo, Keep Skullgirls Growing. Биг-Бэнда можно было увидеть на фоне арены Лаборатории 8, где он наблюдал за сражением игроков. Однако, если один или оба игрока выберут его в команду, он будет отсутствовать на заднем плане. Личность Бен Бёрдлэнд, он же «Биг-Бэнд», — наблюдательный детектив, который стремится использовать все свои способности, чтобы остановить Деву Черепа. Когда он работал полицейским, то был одним из немногих (ещё одним был его бывший коллега Ирвин) некоррумпированных копов и действовал по закону. н спокойный и собранный человек, но тем не менее всегда готов дать отпор, когда это необходимо. Он также по-отечески относится к младшим членам АДЧ Лабораторий и проявляет уважение к другим, таким как Пэйнвил. Он отказывается сражаться с Мари у башни Медичи, зная, что мирные люди также попадут под удар. Предыстория Бен Бёрдлэнд многое повидал на своём веку, в том числе и худшие времена Великой войны. Но ничто не было хуже того, что он видел, будучи избитым полицейским в Нью-Меридиане. В своей борьбе за справедливость Бен перешел дорогу мафии Медичи. Они подкупили его друзей и напарников и в итоге Бен был забит до полусмерти и оставлен умирать. Однако его хороший друг, Ирвин, не предал его. На этом бы его история закончилась, если бы он не привлёк внимание доктора Эвиана из АДЧ Лабораторий. Согласившись на экспериментальные процедуры и слившись с техникой, которая позволяла ему дышать мощным набором пневматического оружия, он возродился как «Биг-Бэнд». Теперь, будучи старшим членом Лаборатории 8, он стал своего рода отцом для младших АДЧ-солдат. Твёрдо веря в их дело, он остался с проектом через его споры и до сих пор видит своё место на линии фронта против Дев Черепа. Может быть, его технология и устарела, но он более чем компенсирует это опытом и фортиссимо. Вместе с Илэм он сражался с двумя предыдущими Девами Черепа, Селеной Контиэлло и Нэнси Ренуар. Основываясь на некоторых его фразах, можно предположить, что он знал Сквигли ещё до её смерти. Даже достаточно, чтобы называть её настоящим именем. Он также знал о группе Валентайн «Последняя Надежда», что основано на его победной фразе против неё, в том числе и об их судьбе, так как он начнет исполнять «Блюз Последней Надежды». Основа персонажа Имя Big Band является названием для большого джазового оркестра, который обычно состоит из десяти и более музыкантов, играющих на саксофонах, трубах, тромбонах и ритм-секции, что служит метафорой на богатый арсенал Биг-Бэнда. Его фамилия является отсылкой на знаменитый джаз-клуб Birdland в Нью-Йорке, названному в честь саксофониста Чарли «Бёрда» Паркера. Дизайн Биг-Бэнд гораздо крупнее и массивнее всех остальных персонажей. Он носит шляпу и классический плащ детектива, под которым прячет множество различного оружия. Несмотря на то, что у него огромные руки с латунными кастетами, он обычно использует тонкие ручки с мягкими наконечниками на пальцах, чтобы держать мелкие предметы. Первоначально Биг-Бэнд должен был иметь роботизированный голос, но команде разработчиков так понравился вкрадчивый голос Рича Брауна, что они оставили только лёгкое металлическое эхо. История Вспомнив своё прошлое полицейского до того, как он стал таким какой он есть, размышляя о том, как немыслимо, чтобы полиция Нью-Меридиана приняла удар от мафии Медичи, избила его и оставила умирать, он решает покончить с нынешней Девой Черепа, уничтожив источник её силы — Сердце-Череп — в рамках своей новой карьеры в АДЧ Лабораториях. Зная о намерении нынешней Девы отомстить всей семье Медичи, он начинает свою цель — выслеживание её, исследуя казино River King, пресловутое тусовочное заведение мафии Медичи. Там его встречает Церебелла, ошибочно полагая, что его намерением было причинить вред Медичи. Несмотря на попытку Биг-Бэнда вежливо уйти, отметив, что нет никаких доказательств существования Девы Черепа, он вынужден сражаться с Церебеллой. После победы он комментирует, что больше не хочет тратить на Медичи впустую время, как он это делал. Затем Биг-Бэнд получает сигнал бедствия от доктора Эвиана, предупреждающий его, что Лаборатория 8 находится под атакой. Прибывая на место он видит, что всё разрушено, но помимо этого он находит своего таинственного двойника. После непродолжительной борьбы выясняется, что это Дабл, но она тут же сбегает. Узнав, что доктор Эвиан был убит в инциденте, при поиске каких-нибудь улик он находит медицинский скальпель, который не принадлежал доктору, и, размышляя о том, что человек, совершивший атаку, явно знал устройство Лаборатории. Уходя, чтобы найти выживших в Лаборатории 8 через запасной выход, Биг-Бэнд застаёт конфликт среди группы Лаборатории 8, в котором Пикок заявляет, что выйдет против Девы Черепа в одиночку. Несмотря на предложение Биг-Бэнда работать вместе, он получает отказ и Пикок с Эйвери нападают на него. Проиграв, Пикок всё равно умудряется сбежать, приказав Томми нокаутировать Биг-Бэнда. Теперь его миссия заключается в том, чтобы найти её, уничтожить Сердце-Череп и поймать убийцу доктора Эвиана. Биг-Бэнд находит местонахождение Девы Черепа после наводки от своего старого коллеги Ирвина. Он встречает Брейн Дрейна и Пэйнвил. Директор Лаборатории 0 предлагает объединить усилия, но Биг-Бэнд говорит, что в первую очередь нужно спасать мирных жителей. В ярости Брейн Дрейн приказывает Пэйнвил атаковать Биг-Бэнда, причём последний из них выходит победителем. Та сбрасывает с себя телепатический контроль и Брейн Дрейн отступает. Бен предлагает девочке присоединиться к нему и другим выжившим Лаборатории 8, чтобы спасти её от ментального контроля. Теперь, зная местонахождение Мари (и, следовательно, Пикок тоже), Биг-Бэнд направляется к Великому Собору, где сталкивается с Валентайн, подтверждая его подозрения, что она была убила доктора Эвиана с Дабл в напарниках, просто отвлекающей внимание. После победы над ними Биг-Бэнд направляется в катакомбы, чтобы встретиться с Мари и забрать Пикок. Несмотря на победу над подругой, Мари признаётся, что не смогла убить её из-за их крепкой дружбы в прошлом. Пикок, теперь принимающей предыдущее предложение Биг-Бэнда, решает сражаться вместе с ним против Мари, на что он соглашается. Концовка После победы над Мари и уничтожения Сердца-Черепа, катакомбы начинают рушиться и двое спешно уходят оттуда. Биг-Бэнд предупреждает Пикок, что ей следует извлечь уроки из её первоначального поражения — быть более осторожной с появлением следующей Девы Черепа, которая потенциально может быть более могущественной, чем предыдущая. Успокоенный тем, что следующая Дева придёт только через семь лет, Биг-Бэнд понимает, что он узнал что-то новое. Он опасается, что Пикок, Пэйнвил и он, возможно, являются будущим АДЧ Лабораторий, и в своё время будут теми, кто в конечном итоге победит следующую Деву. Силы и способности В то время как его оборудование давно устарело, главным оружием Биг-Бэнда является опыт. У него есть множество музыкальных инструментов, которые он может использовать различными способами. Он значительно медленнее и больше других персонажей, а значит по нему легче попасть, но его удары наносят много урона, а некоторые из них нельзя сбить. Другим элементом его боевого стиля является звуковое оглушение, музыкальный элемент, в котором оглушает своих оппонентов немного дольше, чем обычно. Как только противник получает удар, который вызывает звуковое оглушение во время комбо, другая атака с его помощью не может произвести этот эффект также, если комбо не будет сброшено. Из-за брони в некоторых из своих атак, Биг-Бэнд показал себя очень сильным бойцом. Что также поддерживает его прочность, так это его уникальная способность парировать атаки. С помощью него можно значительно снизить урон от атаки, но это очень рискованно, так как нужно грамотно рассчитать время, учесть различную скорость атак, а также парирование не спасает от захватов. При правильном использовании Биг-Бэнд способен полностью перевернуть ход боя. Ему были даны музыкальные тематические силы, так как доктор Эвиан был поклонником джазовой музыки. Точно так же, как Пикок использовала свои обширные знания мультфильмов при создании уникального оружия для себя, лучшее понимание механики джазовых инструментов означало, что Эвиан мог создавать механизмы, основанные на них, более эффективноThe canon info thread - what we know, что сделало Бэнда своеобразным «оркестром в одном», хотя лучше сказать «армией в одном». Трейлер Skullgirls on PS3 -- Big Band Trailer Дополнительные цвета # Bassline — Цвет по умолчанию # Epic Sax — Карл Колчак (Kolchak: The Night Stalker) # Красный Q (Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike) # Smooth Criminal (клип Майкла Джексона) # Белый рейнджер (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) # G.I. Jazz — Big Zam (Gundam Battle Assault 2) # Treble Maker — Фильмы в цвете сепия # Private Dick — Дик Трейси («Дик Трейси») # Resonant Evil — Шторм (Advance Wars) # Нотоносец (Kill la Kill) # Famicom (NES) # Megasonic — Sega Mega Drive # Вопрос (комиксы DC) # Король Дидиди (Kirby's Dream Land) # Оригинальные цвета # Robocopy — Робокоп («Робокоп») # Кот Биг (Sonic Adventure) # Гато (Chrono Trigger) # Биг О (The Big O) # Beat Box — Оригинальные цвета # Оригинальные цвета # Антиплащ («Чёрный Плащ») # Металлический Флотсэм (Dark Cloud 2) — цвет от бэкера с Indiegogo # Капитан Космонавт (Spaceman: Unarmed and Ready to Launch) # Робо-Ки (серия Guilty Gear) # Heavy Metal — Джотаро Куджо (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) — доступен после закончив 26 матчей с Satchmo Death Blow (блокбастер 5 уровня), не работает в ∞Endless Beta∞ Факты * Он носит полосатые боксеры с музыкальными нотами. * Биг-Бэнд имеет более новую технологию, чем Далия, которая является самым первым поколением субъектов АДЧ. * Приём Биг-Бэнда Brass Knuckles намекает на одноимённое оружие, а также на то, что большинство инструментов Бэнда (и его руки) сделаны из латуни. * Анимация ходьбы Биг-Бэнда при движении назад заставляет его повторять лунную походку Майкла Джексона * У Биг-Бэнда есть приём захвата и удара, где он говорит «Продолжение бита!» ( Beat Extend!), что является отсылкой к Потёмкину из Guilty Gear, который использует аналогичный приём под названием Heat Extend. * Несколько спешлов Биг-Бэнда отсылают к популярным джазовым стандартам или альбомам: ** Take the A Train — визитная карточка Дюка Эллингтона, который возглавлял Джазовый Оркестр в первой половине 20-го века. ** Giant Steps является ведущим синглом для альбома Джона Колтрейна, выпущенного в 1960 году с тем же названием, славится своей уникальной прогрессией. ** Take Five — необычный джазовый стандарт, написанный Полом Дезмондом и наиболее известный из записанных квартетом Дэйва Брубека в 1959 году. ** Strike up The Band — бродвейский мюзикл 1920-х годов братьев Гершвинов, которые оказали большое влияние на развитие раннего джаза. ** Super-Sonic Jazz — альбом, записанный джазовым пианистом Сунь Ра. * Способ ввода Satchmo Solo (блокбастера 5 уровня) аналогичен приёму Акумы из Street Fighter Raging Demon (также известной как Shun Goku Satsu по-японски) — (быстро) , + , , . * Satchmo Deathblow вдохновлён аркадной игрой Capcom 1998 года JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, где Джотаро Куджо и Дио Брандо способны остановить время, а также поразить своих врагов в течение замороженного времени. У Джотаро есть еще один спешл, вызывающий его стенд, который бьёт по врагу несколько раз. ** Во время исполнения Satchmo Deathblow Биг-Бэнд кричит «ТУБАТУБАТУБАТУБАТУБА» ( TUBATUBATUBATUBATUBA) — это ещё одна отсылка на JoJo, поскольку стенды Джотаро и Дио имеют свои боевые крики, у Джотаро это ORAORAORAORA, у Дио — MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA. Однако, эта атака в виде шквальных ударов произошла не из JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, а из другого аниме под названием «Кулак Полярной звезды». ** То, как счётчик игрока после использования Satchmo Solo медленно истощается и время возобновляется после того, как оно достигает нуля, также JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. ** Так совпало, что в японской версии Skullgirls актёра озвучивания Биг-Бэнда, Томокадзу Сугита, также озвучил Джозефа Джостара во второй части JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, известной как Battle Tendence. * Биг-Бэнд получил прозвище «Детектив Сакс» ( サックスでか) среди японских фанатов, именно благодаря этому другой вариант — «Сакс-Дэка» ( サックス刑事でか) — встречается в альтернативном голосовом пакете Пикок. * Один из музыкальных инструментов, замеченный в анимации приёма Burst — окарина, что, скорее всего, является отсылкой к серии Legend of Zelda. Хоть сама окарина имеет мало общего с Окариной Времени, она действительно напоминает внутриигровой спрайт этого предмета, найденного в The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening. * Биг-Бэнд — единственный персонаж, который имеет 26-ю дополнительную палитру в ПК-версии для разблокирования. Источники en:w:c:skullgirls:Big Band es:Big Band ja:ビッグバンド Категория:Персонажи Категория:Лаборатория 8 Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Киборги Категория:DLC Категория:Герои